Wounded Cry
by ManaMila
Summary: Two groups of people that come from the same heritage. Two of the same, and yet so different. One a wolf, the other a vampire. What will their royalty do to stop the war that has overtaken their lives? Bella/Alice
1. Prolog

**A/N: Hey everyone. This a new story that came to me recently and I thought I'd work on developing it. I'm not going to say much more right now, other than the quick disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters. Any OC's are created by me, though. This story plot is also by me, so please no stealing of any of those.**

_They say that the Noch'ovi and the Obli'nick came from the same origin. From the same person, even. Napitki Krovi and Idris Vuka were born of the same woman, and were yet so incredibly different from each other. As different as day is from night, if not more so._

_But they grew up together, both raised to take the throne - two pieces of one whole. Prophecies had claimed that there would one day be two rulers for one land. What they had not foreseen was the bloodshed to follow such a claim._

_We were always taught never to trust a wolf. The blood red eyes of their royalty claimed their heritage and the history that came with that. The history that states that as soon as Napitki's back was turned, her own sister, Idris, had betrayed her. Bitten her in the one spot that could kill her, and instantly calling her children into battle._

_Sons fought cousins. Nieces fought uncles. Even the youngest of warriors were called to battle, forever dividing the Krovi Sem'ya and Vu'zana bloodlines. Forever calling for more and more bloodshed, vengeance, and anger._

_Never peace._

_After all, you can never trust a wolf._


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: So here's the real first chapter of this story. I hope you aren't too bored yet. There are going to be some names that you won't recognize in here, just a warning. At the end of the chapter, I will have a little glossary thing for you to look at. So hopefully that will help.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. This story and any OCs belong to me, though. So please respect that.**

I sighed deeply, drawing the attention of my guards around me. With a quick wave of my hand, I dismissed their worries and they returned their attention to the battle preparation going on in front of us. I chanced a look at my mother and father beside me to find them both mesmerized by the planning of our next attack. After all, they were the Naya Pesni and her may'se, the rulers of our kind.

The bloodline of our royalty passed down through the female, as it has for all of history. Even though this was true, my mother, Esme, always consulted my father, Carlisle, before making any decisions concerning our people. The respect he was shone by the commoners was much similar and rivaled their respect for my mother. But, when it came down to it, my mother had the final say in everything.

She was a kind woman, Esme Krovi Sem'ya, if not reserved. But that was how our kind was. Shows of emotion and affection were looked down upon in sophisticated society. They were a sign of weakness, something that we, especially the royal family, were not. Showing strength when tears threatened to spill over was expected, required even.

People began to stand in front of me, all turning to face myself and my parents. I stood after my parents did, following them out of the double doors on the side of the meeting room. The leader of the guard, Jasper, was close to my side the instant I stood. It was his job to protect me, personally, and he took his job very seriously.

Jasper met my gaze with a questioning one, having noticed my distant mind. I shook my head, mouthing a silent _later_ before turning down the hall that would lead me to my quarters. My mother and father's rooms were on a higher floor where the ruling Naya Pesni and her mate always stayed. In a matter of months, I would be taking that floor with my chosen mate.

Everyone expected me to choose Jasper as my may'se. Even I expected me to. We cared for each other, and I trusted Jasper implicitly. There was no doubt in my mind that he would make a great king for his people, and a wonderful mate for myself. But I didn't want to bring anyone into this world engulfed in war. And that is exactly what I'd be expected to do. Keep the Krovi Sem'ya, or as my mother preferred to be called because of my father's family, Cullen, line alive with future rulers that will take over the throne when I felt them ready.

They wouldn't take over because of my death, hopefully. Naturally, vampires don't die. We could possibly live forever, given the chance. Never aging and never dying. But it has been almost unheard of for any of our kind to live past a century with this war raging. The same went for our enemies, the Obli'nick.

I stopped in front of the door to my room, pausing before I leaned against it. No matter how large a taboo it was to show emotion among our kind, I always knew I could in front of Jasper. He always seemed to know what I was feeling anyway. It was a talent of his.

"Malye-essa…" I tensed as he addressed me in the formal. It was rare that he'd address me by name as it was seen as disrespectful, but I still didn't like him using my formal title.

I turned to face my protector, my zasha, meeting his concerned gaze with my own vampiric detatchement.

"You need not worry, Jasper. I am just tired of this damned war. Who will we lose next? My brother is out with troops right now, waiting for the orders that were just decided for him. How can I know if I will see him again? I have lost enough family already and I refuse to lose another." Jasper watched me with carefully detached features, nothing but professionalism. I sighed before I turned to open my door. Jasper's voice stopped me before I closed it on him.

"You will soon be the Naya Pesni. When that time comes, you can change the outcome of this war for the good. You could even end it in the future. You will have that power." He turned to walk away. "Good day, my Malye." And without another word or waiting for a response, he disappeared down the hall.

I reached behind me and pushed my door closed. It was still midday, so I had a lot of time to pass in which I was expected to be among my people. I had no desire to be among the merchants and gossipers, though. There was only one place that I longed to be, but my mother and father had forbidden it since my elder sister died.

The battlefield was not a place for the future Naya Pesni. The chance of me being injured or killed was too great, but the pull of my people's blood was strong. I had to go help where I could.

Without so much as leaving a note, I kicked off my shoes and walked to my balcony. Jasper would know where I had gone and would accept it, no matter how begrudgingly.

I looked out over my people's land, searching for any of my guards that may stop me, but found none. Not wanting to risk being caught by waiting for someone to walk by, I jumped from the railing, landing crouched on the ground below. I took off running as soon as I had collected myself, knowing that I'd be out of sight of the main guard as soon as I made it to the woods.

When I reached the tree line, I ducked behind a tree and peered behind me to see if I had any followers. I would be able to smell them, were they to get too close, but my personal guard had its ways of hiding even that from me. I sighed in relief when I saw no one, and turned back around to race off to where my brother's unit was stationed.

"And where do you think you're going?" I nearly screamed as Jasper caught up to me in my running. He had always been faster than me. I came to a halt and turned to face my zasha. He glared back at me, more than displeased that I had snuck out without any protection.

I smiled my most innocent smile that I could manage, causing him to scoff.

I'm sorry, malye-essa, but you know that doesn't work on me. That said, I must now request that you return to the coven." I rolled my eyes at his professional manner. He knew full well that I would not turn back now that I had gotten this far. With a sigh, Jasper swept his hand out to the side, indicating that he'd let me go. I grinned to myself quickly before I put my reserve back in place.

We took off, keeping an easy but speedy pace. Despite where we were running to, I couldn't help the peace that came over me as we ran. Running had always been a release of mine, even if our land to run what limited. Jasper was normally the guard appointed to run with me, even when we were younger. He has always been a more than capable soldier, which lead to him becoming the captain of my guard at an early age.

I chanced a glance at my protector only to find him glaring off ahead of us. Knowing that he was probably sensing turmoil ahead, I sped up my pace. Jasper easily kept up, even pulling ahead a few paces, already ready to protect me if needed.

I watched the tension in Jasper's body intensify as I tried to gauge whether or not I should quicken my pace even more. My question was instantly answered when I heard a bloodcurdling scream. A scream that I recognized instantly.

Without turning to check that Jasper would follow, I took off in the direction of the pained cy. We quickly found our way into a clearing scattered with felled soldiers. I Searched the destruction in front of me, my eyes quickly the midnight hair of my half-dead brother. Without hesitation, I lunged forward and fell to my knees beside him.

"Samuel?" I called, tears threatening to spill over. I pulled his head onto my lap and saw the gash across his chest. "Sammy?" I said again, dropping formality when I realized I was about to lose my only brother. A bite from a wolf can kill a vampire if in the right spot. And as I watched my brother's life slowly fade from his eyes as he called my name out quietly, I knew that the gash on his chest was from the razor like teeth of a wolf.

"Ali…" he whispered as he began to shake in my arms, gasping for air that he didn't necessarily need in the first place. I fought back even more tears as his hands loosened from their clenched position. I felt Jasper grip my shoulder as Samuel's golden eyes closed. Eyes that matched my own but would never open again.

I stood then, gently placing my brother's head on the soft, bloodstained grass, and looked up into the sky to watch as storm clouds passed over us.

"We will need to bring him home. Mother and Father will want to know immediately," I spoke clearly, firmly shutting out all emotions for the time being. Jasper nodded quietly beside me, waving to his guard that had been following us. Three foot soldiers came into the clearing, each kneeling down to gather their prince up. I didn't watch as they retreated back home.

"Kendrick, Darius and Derek will take good care of him," Jasper spoke quietly after a few moments had passed. I nodded deftly and turned to run back to the coven. Another strangled cry stopped me from advancing. Jasper nodded to me when I caught his eye, knowing instantly that I wanted to go to the injured. Without a word, we both took off in the direction of the cry.

We had just gotten inside the woods when I saw him lying in his own blood. It was obvious that the young wolf had been bitten by one of my people. He looked no more than fifteen and shook with pain as he watched me walk closer. I knew he was a wolf, that much was easy to tell. But the garnet ring on his left hand signified he was of Vu'zana, the ruling family of the Obli'nick.

I found myself falling to my knees once again as I neared the dying boy. His eyes matched the color of his ring and as they locked on mine, I had to fight the urge to flee.

"Faolan Vu'zana?" I asked. The boy barely nodded in recognition, indicating that he was indeed the youngest and only brother to Isabella Vu'zana, the heir to the Obli'nick throne. I swallowed the venom that pooled in my mouth at the close proximity of my most hated enemy.

A vampire's venom affected the wolves as their bite did our kind. If not acted upon immediately, it was inevitable death to the wounded.

Faolan watched me as I leaned down, lifting his bitten arm. I heard Jasper move closer before I heard him speak.

"Alice, what are you doing?" I could hear the rage and concern in his voice without turning to see him. Jasper often only used my name when he was frustrated with me.

"Enough," I said bluntly. "Enough blood has been shed. This war needs to end and the killing of this boy will not bring peace to our nations." At that, I lowered my mouth to where the young wolf was bitten. Faolan stiffened immediately, obviously thinking I was going to kill him even though I had just stated otherwise.

I began to suck at his blood, drawing that poison that is vampire venom out of his blood stream. Soon, his blood was clean and I drew back. I stood and turned my back, leaving the youngest Vu'zana laying where I found him.

"You will be able to move soon. I suggest you go back to your Jedan and tell her that this fighting is pointless. If you stay to fight, I cannot say that my soldiers will be as lenient as I. Goodbye, Faolan Vu'zana."

With that, I sprinted into the woods, leaving my enemy, and headed back to the coven to see my dead brother one last time.

**A/N: Alright, so that was that chapter. Some may notice that I am drawing my inspiration from another series as well, but I won't mention which one as of yet. If any of you know, by all means, let me know. Kind of a guessing game of sorts. But, if you do know what series I am relating this to, you will notice many differences through this story. So don't drop out just because you think I'm copying that series, because I'm not.**

_**Glossary:**_

**Zasha: Vampire protector**

**May'se: Vampire mate. Female version is Maya'se**

**Malye-essa: Vampire Princess**

**Naya Pensi: Vampire Queen**

**Noch'ovi: The vampire people**

**Napitki Krovi: The original vampire**

**The Krovi Sem'ya: Vampire royalty (Alice's family)**

**Obli'nick: The wolf people (shape shifters)**

**Duja: Wolf mate/imprint**

**Jedan: Wolf ruler. The Alpha**

**Idris Vuka: The original wolf shape shifter**

**The Vu'zana: Wolf royalty (Bella's family)**

_**Other characters:**_

**Samuel Krovi Sem'ya/Cullen: Alice's younger brother. Samuel means "God's heart".**

**Kendrick: Vampire royal guard. Name means "bold power".**

**Darius: Vampire royal guard. Name means "conquest".**

**Derek: Vampire royal guard. Name means "power".**

**Faolan Vu'zana: Youngest son of the Vu'zana; Isabella's young brother. Name means "little wolf"**

**All right, I hope that clears up some of the confusion. Some of the terms haven't been said yet, but they will come up in later chapters. It's pretty easy to pick up on, so no worries. They actually do come from languages, though not completely. **

**Feel free to leave any thoughts. Reviews are loved always. **

'**Till next time! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took a while to get up. It's getting close to the end of the semester and things are getting hectic. So please be patient with me.**

**As always, Twilight and its character belong to Stephanie Meyer. This story and any OCs, however, belong to me.**

**10-TwilightFan : Thanks. She is, indeed. That's was actually exactly what I was trying to get across during that part. I'm glad you got that. Jasper… well, he'll be playing his part in this for sure. Good guess, but no, it's not Underworld.**

**Shaz89: No. Now Alice is an only child, as all of her siblings have been killed in the war. And yes, they can have kids. I felt like that made more sense in this story than having them change people.**

**XxXFanpireXxX: You are correct! It's most definitely one of my favorite series out there.**

**SaneTwin1-2: Thank you so much! And yeah, you're right as well. I always fear that my writing will completely and totally suck, so hearing that is amazing. Thanks again. ^_^**

**Boo2you2: Haha. Be patient, please. I promise I will get to everything you mentioned in your review. No, it's not Underworld, but apparently it is rather similar. Anyway, I promise that Bella will be making an appearance either in the next chapter or the one after that. **

**All right, that's it for this chapter on review replies.**

**Now for the actual story.**

I didn't find sleep that night. No, I didn't need to sleep, but the comfort of falling into unconsciousness would have been welcome… even if my dreams would have been plagued with my dead siblings; Samuel would have made the most appearances that night.

The next morning was the beginning of my family's mourning period, the only time the Noch'ovi expected to see us in any state except calm reserve. As the flame rose consuming my brother, releasing the purple smoke that all of us have seen too many times, I felt Jasper move closer to me. He tentatively grasped my shoulder and squeezed it lightly. Even this small act of comfort came as a shock to some of those who came to witness my brother's funeral. Most of the coven had come, even if only for a few minutes. It was the respectful thing to do, after all. My mother and father, standing silently beside the pyre of smoke, were off in their own world, watching as their last son was burned on the cliff we where we were gathered.

This cliff had become more common place to congregate for my people, unfortunately. It was becoming a regular occurrence for at least one person to come here to burn a loved one, to give the last respect. Rarely a day passed that there was no reason for someone to come up here. Some even came without the fallen's body, for it would be lost on the battlefield, already burned by our enemy. And then there were the select few who took it upon themselves to comfort the loved ones of the fallen, to help in whatever little way they could by simply being present day in and day out on the cliff. It was rare that anyone would be completely alone up here.

Hours passed, the fire constantly being fed to keep it alive. By this time, it was more of a symbolic action than a necessary one. My brother was long gone after the first few minutes, but the fire was kept alive longer because he was of royal blood.

People started to leave one by one, a very slow funeral procession, until the only ones left were my family and I along with our personal guard. I let a few silent tears escape then, knowing that the only ones that would see were my parents and Jasper. I was always the most emotional of the family, so they weren't surprised. Had I lost my reserve before everyone else left, there would have been silent protests to my show of emotion.

My mother and father walked past me then, each placing their hand on my shoulder before disappearing down the edge to of the cliff. Two dozen of the guard followed swiftly, determined to protect their Naya Pesni and her May'se. I sighed after they disappeared from sight, gladly welcoming the solitude that surrounded me. My guard stayed out of sight as much as possible, trying to give me my space.

"It may be wise to return now, Malye-essa," Jasper spoke quietly behind me after a moment. It may have actually been hours, but I couldn't be certain. I simply nodded my acquiescence to his request, not particularly wanting to return to the coven where I would be expected to be strong for my people.

I sighed and turned then, moving much slower than usual to get back home. My guard didn't push my speed, instead keeping a steady pace behind me and letting me set the pace for our trip. Jasper ran beside me, offering as much comfort as he could by simply being there. I smiled sadly at him before I pulled on my emotionless mask to meet my people. They would expect me to be there when their Naya Pesni gave her speech this afternoon, something that was required for each death in the royal family. It was the final goodbye as much as it was a motivational speech to give the people hope. Our family needed it as much as the rest of the coven did.

It didn't take long for us to return to the coven. The streets were empty of venders, a silent day of mourning for everyone because of the lost prince. A woman walked out of one of the houses on the side of the street, a small boy walking along with her. He looked around curiously before he spoke aloud.

"Why isn't there anyone out here, Mother?" he asked. We hadn't had a death in the royal family for some years now, so he wouldn't have seen this sight before. I have seen three days such as this now – One for my eldest brother, one for my older sister, and now one for my younger brother.

"Do you remember Samuel? He came over once to play with you when your brother fell in the war," his mother replied, kneeling in front of her son and reaching out to him. A child his size would be expected to show emotion, a trait that he will lose as the years go on.

The boy nodded to his mother, tears gathering in his eye. "Yes. He stayed with me all day until I laughed for him," he said, remembering possibly the saddest day of his life. His mother pulled him to her, gathering him up in a hug and squeezing him tightly.

"He was killed yesterday in the war. This day is to honor him…" she whispered out, causing the boy to break down crying in her arms

I had to choke back a sob that threatened to break through me at the sight. Samuel had always been one to not care about his status. He often went out to see children who lost a loved one, not wanting to see someone so young crying at the loss that everyone here knew so well. Even though Samuel was younger than me, he was much wiser than I about what was truly important.

I hadn't realized that I had stopped until the woman looked up and met my eyes with surprise shining in her own. She knew who I was instantly, of course, and stood up, releasing her son. She curtsied quickly, showing the respect that was expected. I quickly pulled my mask back up, not wanting her to see any pain in my expression. The boy at her side gripped her hand stiffly, watching me to see how I would respond. I nodded my head at the woman and walked closer before falling to one knee in front of her son. He seemed shocked by the action, as did his mother. It wasn't every day that a member of the Krovi Sem'ya would lower them self for a commoner. Samuel may have been the exception for that, but my mother would have been revolted to se me acting as such. She had raised her children to be detached and stoic. Samuel was just kind and wise enough to know when it was necessary to break down those walls, something that I realized then that I envied of him.

I reached out and placed my hand atop the boy's head, ruffling his dirty blonde hair lightly. I had a fleeting thought that if Jasper's sister, Rosalie, and her mate were to have a child, he'd look much like this boy. I smiled softly at the thought. "You remember my brother?" I asked. Children were held at the highest honor for our people because they were born so few and far between. The boy nodded nervously. I smiled fully at him, letting my reserve fall for this child, as I know my brother would. "He was kind, wasn't he?" Again, he nodded. "What is your name, young one?" I asked, hoping to get him to actually speak to me. I wasn't disappointed.

"Tadeo, Malye-essa," he replied, quietly. I smiled again, recognizing the name. Samuel had spoken fondly of this boy after he visited his family. His brother, Aaron, had been one of my brother's personal guards.

"Heart, right? You know, my brother's name meant 'God's Heart'. I'm certain he would be pleased to see what a fine young man you're growing into, Tadeo. He spoke fondly of you." I stood then, turning to face his mother. "His brother, Aaron…" I paused, waiting to see how she would react to mention of her felled son. When she held her gaze to mine, I continued. "He was a fine soldier, ma'am. The finest. He saved my brother's life many a time. Thank you."

The woman's sunset orange eyes began to water and I turned away quickly, not wanting to see the softness showing through. It would be disgraceful for me to watch as a fellow Noch'ovi cried.

My guard followed me quickly as I turned to return to the coven house. The silence that fell over us was expected. None of the guard was used to seeing shows of affection by any of our people, least of all one of the Krovi Sem'ya. In this case, again, Samuel would have been the exception.

The trip back to the coven house took little less than five minutes. Had we been walking at a slower pace, it would have taken us closer to half an hour. The land that our people covered was large, and the coven house was directly in the middle, the best congregation spot for any event.

My guard left me once I was in the protection of the house guards. It wasn't necessary for me to have a dozen guards following me around. Jasper watched me carefully, silently asking if I wanted him to leave me alone. It was expected for my Zasha to stay with me at all times unless I was in my quarters, and even then he was still close enough to hear if any trouble occurred.

"It's okay, Jasper. I'd like to be alone to prepare for the assembly later today. You are dismissed." Jasper lingered for a second longer before he disappeared from the room, probably going to prepare the guard for tonight.

I didn't have long by myself as my mother had me summoned to her chambers shortly after I had begun to relax. I quickly made my way to the upper floor where she waited, not wanting to insult her by not arriving promptly.

My mother nodded to my escort when I arrived, dismissing her to go back to her other duties. Esme then turned her attention to me and began to speak.

"You know that the Naya Pesni is expected to speak this evening, correct?" I nodded my head in the affirmative, but otherwise stayed still and silent. "Alice, I asked you here because I believe you should speak instead. It will soon be your duty instead of mine, were something like this to happen again. Your people need to know that you're capable of taking over. They need to be assured that you are willing to do whatever it takes to end this war and that you won't let your brother's death affect your plans." I nodded once again, knowing it would be pointless to try and argue. No one argues with the Naya Pesni. Not even her heir.

My mother dismissed me then, having finished telling me what she needed. She turned her back to me and returned to her previous tasks. I exited the room then and swiftly made my way back to my room. Preparing for this evening would be a much more trying and depressing task than almost any that I have had to deal with before, other than having to walk the battle grounds themselves.

Even after hours had past, I had nothing to say to my people. Saying a final goodbye to a felled loved one is one thing. Motivating a group of followers after such a tragedy to keep going…? That was entirely different. All of the Noch'ovi court would be present for this congregation, and they would expect words of wisdom from their queen. They would be surprised when I took the stage instead, but they would still expect the same. Their complaints would die quickly and they would listen intently to every word I had to say.

I realized that this was a test more for my mother's sake than for our peoples'. My coronation ceremony could be put off if she didn't believe I could handle these problems. She could keep the crown from me until I chose a mate, and then even after that if she made a strong enough case against it. But maybe that was for the better. Was I really ready to take the title of Naya Pesni?

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in," I called, knowing that it would probably be Jasper. My assumption was proven correct when he pushed through the door.

"Milady," he greeted me with a slight bow. I rolled my eyes at his formality before I answered him.

"What is it Jasper?" I didn't mean to be rude, but the stress of my new assignment was taking its toll on me. Luckily, Jasper didn't seem phased in the least.

His voice was just as calm and collected as ever when he answered me. "It's time to join your parents, Malye-essa. They are waiting in the reception area of the plaza for you."

I hadn't noticed the time, but when I turned to look out on the balcony, I saw that the sun had already begun to set. With a sigh, I stood and led Jasper out of my room and into the hall, heading for the center of the coven house. Our people always met there for anything larger than a small meeting. It was the perfect congregation spot for most, if not all, of our people to be in at once.

I quickly thanked my luck that I had already been properly dressed for such an occasion. The mourning clothes of my family would be fine for this since I had just lost a brother. Perhaps I should have changed into something more formal, but I shrugged off the thought before it could bother me.

Esme and Carlisle were, as Jasper had said, already waiting for me when we arrived by the plaza. They were speaking quietly to each other, bickering almost, but my father knew better than to raise his voice to my mother. Though they were whispering, I could still make out that they were arguing about my mother passing on this important obligation to me. My father didn't agree with her decision, but he couldn't change her mind. No one could do that. My mother was a very stubborn individual, though her choices were often the correct and wisest ones.

They both turned to face me at the same time, showing nothing other than their calm and collected reserve.

"There you are, Alice. Your people are waiting for you," my mother said to me as I approached her. Outside of the large closed doors in front of us, I could hear the quiet mumble of the Noch'ovi as they waited for their Naya Pesni to take the stage and speak to them. They would definitely be surprised when they saw me.

I shuddered involuntarily at the thought before I laid my hands against the doors. I took one final deep breath and let it out slowly before I pushed against the large double doors that would lead me to my awaiting people.

**A/N: And there you have it. Chapter Two of Wounded Cry. I hope no one minds that I'm not actually naming the chapters. I think I like just having them numbered in this one.**

**Anyway, thank you all for reviewing. Seriously. They were all loved incredibly so. Please continue to review with any questions, comments or complaints about anything. I love hearing from all of you.**

**The next chapter may take a bit longer to get up, just a warning. As I said before, the end of the semester is coming up and I'm starting to get down to the really tough exams and projects. But I'll really try to update as soon as possible. My other story, Fire's Angel, is getting closer to the climax, so I'm trying to focus more on that. Not that Wounded Cry isn't important to me. I guess that I'll just write for whichever one I find inspiration for first. Again, please be patient with me. I promise I'll try to update as soon as possible.**

**Thanks for sticking with me!**

'**Till next time! ^_^**


	4. AN

**A/N: All right, so I hate to have to write this, but I think it's necessary. This story is being put on hold for the time being. Please don't hate me. I promise that I will continue it, but I think that taking it on while trying to continue my other story and continue on in life was a bit over confident of me. **

**Don't count this story out yet, though. I will be continuing it as soon as Fire's Angel is finished. I'm not certain as of yet when that will be, but I will start working on it more than I have been.**

**Again, I'm sorry for putting this on hold. And I'm sorry for getting your hopes up for another chapter when all I'm really doing is posting a notice to you all. I, honestly, hate when authors do that, but I thought this was important for you all to know.**

**Please stick with me during this time. I promise that I will be coming back to Wounded Cry. I want to make it clear that **_**I am not abandoning this story**_**. I will be continuing it as soon as possible.**

**Thank you all for understanding. ^-^**


End file.
